It was just a nightmare
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: When a horrible nightmare scares Brittany to death and she can't sleep, she goes to a certain red clad chipmunk for some comfort. Cute, fluffy, AxB story I just had to write. Hope you like it! )


It was just a nightmare

**A/N: Hey, guys. So I did this story for two reasons... one, I've been wanting to do one like this for a while and two someone keeps begging me to do one like this. In the beginning, it shows her nightmare and all the things that are happening to her in it and then afterwards, that's when Alvittany happens. But please do read the nightmare part of it because it'll help you understand it better. I originally wanted to post it last night, but when I started it, it was late at night and I just couldn't get it done before I became extremely sleepy and so I had to go to bed, then finish it the next day. Now please be nice with reviews because like I've said before, I don't want a lecture on how awful you think my stories are. I'm only human. But otherwise, review your hearts out for all I care. Also, this the CGI version. Enjoy!**

_She ran through the dark woods as fast as she possibly could while her heart seemed to pounding harder and harder despite the fact she was heading out of the woods. But she didn't have any idea whether she was actually going in the right direction and yet she was so desperate to escape, it was as if she couldn't stop herself. Finally, when Brittany reached the end of the forest, she thought she was out of danger…. Until she looked at her surroundings which made her realize the horrifying reality. She was standing in the middle of the ground with trees all around her in a circle and trapping her. There was nothing but pitch black darkness surrounding her as her blue eyes were wide in terror while they darted around looking for a way out while screams filled her ears. The screams sounded like they were coming from Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany was starting to panic and her best to figure just what was happening. _

"_Guys?" She called out. There was no response. Only the echoing of her own voice throughout the jungle. When the screams continued, she ran through the trees once more. As she did, her sisters' screams became louder, more frightened and more desperate. _

"_BRITTANY!" Her sisters screamed together._

"_Guys?! Jeanette?! Eleanor?! Where are you guys?!" Brittany yelled. She finally made her way out and found that she was now back on a sandy beach where she'd been before. But something wasn't right? Where were her sisters and the others? This was where the screams had been coming from and now they weren't here. "Hello? Jeanette? Eleanor? You guys out here?" Just then, she turned around to see a face she was more than overjoyed to see. "Alvin?" She ran up to him and hugged him. After a few seconds, she pulled away from him to face him. "Where are the others?"_

"_They're gone, Britt." Alvin replied softly._

"_What? N-no they're not. Jeanette and Eleanor….. I-I heard them screaming. They were calling me." Brittany said shaking her head._

"_You were too late and so you lost them." Alvin told her._

_Brittany sniffled as the last three words came out of his mouth. "No. It can't be. We have to find them. They have to still be here somewhere, Alvin. They have to be. You need to help me." She pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes and she stared at him helplessly._

_Alvin put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. "I can't. You need to do this alone and I have to go. Don't try to stop me because this is just how it is." He told her. He took a few steps back away from her. "I'm sorry, Britt." With that, he ran off into the forest._

"_No! No, Alvin! Wait! Don't go! Please don't go!" The chippette cried and fell to her knees in tears. _

Brittany then jolted awake from her slumber, sitting up in her pink bunk bed to find she was back in the bedroom she shared with the other five chipmunks. Taking in a deep breath, the chippette shakily pulled her knees up to her chest and she began to rock herself back and forth in an attempt to calm herself down. When that didn't work, Brittany laid herself back down on her side, pulled her blanket over herself up to her shoulders and tried desperately to get back to sleep. But it was no use. Her body was shaking horribly to the point where she couldn't control it, even with a blanket pulled over her and she felt as if she shut her eyes for even a minute, the nightmare would come back once more and just the thought of that scared her so much to where she felt like she was going to break down crying at any given moment. Brittany knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare. She needed comfort from someone. But who? Eleanor? No. Whenever someone was scared, Eleanor only became scared and she couldn't go to Simon or Theodore because both weren't quite ones for comfort. Her head turned in the direction of a red bunk on the very top on the opposite side of the room. At first, she thought it would be pointless because he'd probably just get annoyed with her for waking him up and it wasn't just that. He'd make fun of her, call her names, lecture her on how stupid it was…. And pretty much everything she could think of. But she decided to go ahead and do it anyways. Quietly making her way over to her counterpart's bunk bed, Brittany climbed up the latter to the very top.

"Alvin." Brittany whispered and shook his arm lightly. "Alvin, wake up." The red clad chipmunk only grunted, his eyes remaining closed.

Brittany groaned silently in annoyance and tried again. "Alvin. Come on, Alvin. Please wake up. Alvin." She whispered as she continued to shake him lightly.

Alvin's golden hazel eyes slowly flickered open as he turned over on his side to see Brittany sitting on his bed looking at him. "Brittany?" He said in slight surprise, but mainly annoyance.

"Hey." Brittany greeted softly, giving a weak smile.

"_What_ reason did you have for waking me up at eleven fifty five?" Alvin snapped.

Brittany sighed. "I-I-"She stuttered trying to make the words come out.

"Come on, Britt. I wanna go to sleep." Alvin told her. Still getting no response, he glared at her. "Okay, look. Either tell me why on Earth you woke me up or go back to bed. So if you're not gonna tell me, then please just go away."

"Whatever. You obviously don't care and so I'll just leave." Brittany mumbled as she started to walk away. "Sorry for waking you up, Alvin."

Alvin then realized he'd been way too harsh. Sure he and Brittany didn't always get along and Brittany could be quite and self-centered from time to time. But she didn't deserve to be treated like that. She'd obviously come to him for a reason and being a jerk to her was not the way to help. He sighed. "Not so fast." He whispered with a smirk.

Brittany turned around. "What? You _just_ said you wanted me to go away." She responded.

"Come here." Alvin instructed and pulled her back next to him. "What's up?"

"It was nothing. Besides, you don't care anyways, Alvin." Brittany muttered and looked down.

"Britt, if it was nothing, then you wouldn't have woken me up at eleven fifty five at night." Alvin reminded her.

Brittany sighed. "Alvin…." She mumbled.

Alvin scooted closer to her. "Tell me what's wrong." He said.

"I-I…. I had a-a n-nightmare." Brittany replied shakily.

"What was it about?" Alvin questioned.

"Remember when we were on the island?" Brittany said. Her counterpart nodded. "Well, I was running through the jungle. I had gotten lost o-or something and no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't find my way out. Then I heard…."

Alvin noticed how she stopped talking. "What?" He asked.

Brittany let out a shaky breath. "I heard Jeanette and Eleanor screaming for me. So I ran as fast as I could and I finally got back onto the beach." She told him. Tears began to form in her eyes as she paused again. Alvin had never seen Brittany like this before and wasn't quite sure what to do. "But when I did, I couldn't find them or any of you guys. Then I saw you and when I asked where they were, you said they were gone because I lost them."

"Wow. That's sounds…. Pretty scary." Alvin responded.

"After that, you just left and you didn't come back." Brittany choked out. A tear ran down her cheek and she turned away from him, burying her face in her hands.

Alvin tilted his head in confusion. "Hey, are you crying?" He asked. The pink clad chippette nodded, still not looking at him and then she let out a small sob. "Britt, it's okay." But she shook her head as he scooted over to her. Alvin pulled her hands from her face and put his arms around her, holding her close as she cried hysterically against him and held onto him.

"Jeanette and Eleanor were gone and it was my fault." Brittany sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax. Jeanette and Eleanor are fine." Alvin reassured her and stroked her hair.

"But things could've been different. Jeanette or Eleanor could've gotten hurt, kidnapped or….. Anything and it would probably be because of me. But the worst part was when you just left and then I just sat there waiting for you to come back. I was so scared." Brittany exclaimed between sobs and started to cry more.

Alvin smirked and rubbed her arm. "Shh, shh, don't be scared. It's alright, Britt. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon unless Dave has anything to say about it." He replied.

Brittany hiccupped and sighed deeply. "I'm just so scared that if I go back to sleep that the nightmare will come back and be worse than before." She sobbed.

"Britt, it'll be fine. Just calm down. Nothing bad is gonna happen, okay?" Alvin soothed.

"I hope you're right." Brittany said and wiped her tears.

"Can you go back to sleep now?" Alvin asked.

"Actually-"She began.

"You wanna sleep here for the night?" Alvin verified and put his arm around her.

"Yeah." Brittany muttered and blushed under her fur.

"On one condition. We don't tell _anyone _about this." Alvin said.

"I agree." Brittany agreed and lied down next to him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Night, Brittany." Alvin whispered and quickly fell asleep.

Brittany kissed his cheek and cuddled into him. "I love you, Alvin. Night." She replied, about to shut her eyes.

"You too, Britt." Alvin chuckled making Brittany turn over to see he was still wide awake.

"Shut up, Alvin." Brittany giggled and fell asleep.

**I hope this wasn't too mushy or anything like that. Alvittany is kinda an obsession when it comes to my storywriting. But before you go, I should let you know I'll be writing plenty more stories for the chipmunks and chippettes- especially with Alvittany. So if you have any ideas, requests or suggestions for stories with other pairings, just let me know cuz I'm very open to other ideas and I have no idea what I wanna write next. Just PM me if you have anything. Later guys!=)**


End file.
